Stars
by hannahjap
Summary: One-shot Tak/Gaz. Simply admiring the sadistic star which watches over us all, in a lonely moment.


The sky dribbled orange and purple beams onto the sleeping city below. It was dawn, and from up on the hill, the horizon was an explosion of cheap, neon light-strips. The grass ruffled the clothing of the two sat upon it; watching the sun creep up with disgust. Another day on a dull and awful planet, welcomed in with all the flustered fury of a star trying far too hard.

The first of them had lived under that star for all of her life, much like almost everyone else she knew. Her hair was a purplish shade of maroon and hung in a choppy fringe over her eyes. Her eyes stayed partially closed most of the time, as she had no desire to look at the city she had grown up in or its inhabitants. Sight was overrated and everything she really needed to see, she saw with her hands.

The other girl knew better, brighter things than a gooey, yellow star and a festering planet of monkeys. Although she wore a disguise, she was never going to try to blend in. Her hair was cropped to her neck, spiky at the front and a dreamy shade of midnight blue. She always wore an expression of tired disdain. This was a boring, awful, polluted place she had found herself in. She had come here to dispose of it initially, but had found that it had its perks after all.

These were Gaz and Tak, and sometimes they liked to come up to the hill overlooking the city and appreciate the irony of the sun compensating for a useless planet with its exaggerated light show.

Tak turned to look at Gaz for a moment. She was usually the one to look away first, as she was far less interested in this place than Gaz. She had long since found better places to hate. Eventually Gaz turned to look at her as well.

"It's sick," said Tak, matter-of-factly. Gaz nodded. It made you feel as if maybe there was something worthwhile in the world after all. Well… it made normal people feel that. Not these two.

"It's a sick place," Gaz muttered. She blinked, and allowed her eyes to focus for once. Tak smirked back at her.

"With sick people," she said, running her sharp little fingernails up Gaz's arm to her neck, where her hand waited. Gaz smiled coolly. She twirled a lock of Tak's hair carelessly around two of her fingers; appreciating its syntheticness. Tak was a fake, but she was more real than anyone else she had ever met.

"Sick is more fun." Tak nodded once. Together, they moved into a kiss. Gaz always tended to bite the end of Tak's tongue. Maybe it was because it was different; long and pointed instead of a regular, human tongue. It was more fun than a human tongue. It could move much more freely. Tak put her arms around Gaz's back, loosely, using it to help herself into a kneeling position. After a moment she broke the kiss and pushed Gaz backwards onto the grass. She hovered over her and their eyes stayed firmly connected for several minutes before, at the exact same time, they both looked back at the horizon.

"Your silly little star," Tak scoffed, shaking her head slightly. "A ball of gas which constantly tries to kill you by sending deadly beams down on your defenceless little rock… and you trust it with your lives? That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

"You can say that if you want, but you still live here at its mercy now, too, Tak." Gaz smirked, her eyelids beginning to fall again. "Why do you stay if you hate it so?"

"Why do you?"

"Nowhere to go," Gaz said simply. Tak kissed her neck. Gaz pulled the girl closer to her and dug her nails into her back. She was not being sadistic. She was being selfishly protective. "But you know its just you that keeps it bearable."

"Of course," Tak said, smiling cockily to herself. Gaz nodded softly.

"I'd manage if you went away," she murmured, lethargic all of a sudden. "Easily, actually. But I wouldn't have anyone to watch the sun rise with. No-one appreciates that sadistic little star for who it is but you and me."

"No. No-one does, you're right." Tak removed herself from her spot on top of Gaz and knelt by her side inside; staring back at the sun. As soon as it rose fully, she'd go. But she would, of course, still come back tomorrow.


End file.
